Poor Acro
by KoopaSensei
Summary: A conversation between attorneys about a certain case and a certain crippled person.


It was a crisp Fall morning at the Wright Anything Agency and the firm's owner, the titular Phoenix Wright, was passing the time on what was looking to be a slow day by reading the news on the office computer. He was halfway through an article about the upcoming 2028 Presidential election when his phone started to ring. Phoenix blinked his eyes blearily at it, his still half-asleep mind trying to remember how one would answer a phone. After a second, he picked it up and said into the receiver "Wright Anything Agency, the best service in LA for both magic shows and legal expertise."

A familiar chuckle came through the other end and Apollo Justice replied, "Mr. Wright, I thought we told you that you needed to think up something better than that for answering the phone."

Hearing Apollo's voice made Phoenix smile a little. It had been a few months since he'd last seen the up-and-coming lawyer, and they hadn't talked in weeks. He looked at the time reading on his computer and asked, "Apollo, what are you doing up at this hour?"

It felt as though Phoenix could actually feel Apollo's smile in his words. "I couldn't sleep, and thought I would go through some of your old case files. I wanted to ask you a few things about the Big Berry Circus case from '17."

A shudder went through Phoenix at the mention of the case. "Ugh, yeah. That case was quite the tragedy." His mind flashed back to the crippled man sitting in a wheelchair at the witness stand, his eyes overflowing with tears. "Poor Acro…" he muttered, not even sure at first if he had said it aloud.

"Poor Acro?" Apollo asked, sounding very confused. "Wasn't he the actual culprit in the case?"

Phoenix frowned. "You weren't there Apollo. He never wanted to hurt the Ringmaster, but in the end his need for revenge made him accidentally kill the man who raised him. All of us felt bad for him, he wasn't a bad guy."

There was a short pause before Apollo responded. "His need for revenge led him to try and murder a sixteen-year old girl. Honestly, Acro doesn't seem that different from the person who tried framing Trucy last April."

"What?!" Phoenix's mouth hung agape. "That's ridiculous! The person who did that was a monster! Acro was sorry about what he did!"

Apollo's skepticism bled through every word he spoke. "They both tried to hurt teenage girls who they blamed for things they didn't do and ended up killing someone completely innocent in the process. Mr. Dingling was remorseful sure, but he plead guilty to manslaughter, attempted murder, perjury, and obstruction of justice. He's still in jail."

Despite how badly Phoenix wanted to object to those claims, he couldn't find a hole in the logic. With a sigh, he instead just replied, "Apollo, you weren't there. I was. Can we please drop this?"

Sounding profoundly embarrassed, Apollo said, "Oh, uh, yeah. Sure. Sorry." The resulting silence was deafening, only ending when Apollo said, "Um, well, I better go to bed. Talk to you some other time, Mr. Wright." The call ended, and Phoenix leaned back to look at the ceiling, confused. What had happened to Apollo? Who wrote that case file? Why couldn't he see that Acro was just an innocent victim in that case?

It must have been his lack of sleep, Phoenix decided. Just because Acro had planned on brutally killing a teenager didn't make him a bad guy. With that matter settled, Phoenix Wright went back to reading his internet article and trying his hardest not to think about the matter any further.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is the first real one shot I've ever written, and it pretty much entirely owes its existence to Video Games Awesome. If you like Ace Attorney and haven't checked them out, look them up on YouTube. I don't agree with all of their opinions on the series, but their playthroughs are a lot of fun to watch, and like in the case of Acro I end up seeing a different side to the series that I hadn't thought of before. Thanks Frash Frash and Beck Beck and Ben for being funny, awesome, and creating a ban-worthy meme I had to write a story about.


End file.
